


Calamity of the Capture

by DamageBounce



Series: Pokemon Love and Other Calamities [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon, Pokemon + Nobunaga no Yabou | Pokemon Conquest, Pokemon Conquest
Genre: And normal smut don't worry, Conquest, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Conquest - Freeform, Pokephilia, Self Confidence Issues, THAT IS A PROMISE, Yaoi, Yuri, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7406239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamageBounce/pseuds/DamageBounce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're trying to take over the land, things tend to be stressful. Not just for you, but for other Warlords too. Luckily, you all can seem to find ways to unwind.<br/>(Some are short stories, some will be one shots. Feel free to request!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Setup

Aurora had always been a peaceful land. Hardly any crime, and poverty happened here and there, yes, but the Ruler of the land was always there in the time of need. They had already come to pass when their child, (F/n), had taken the lead.

      (F/n) had been shocked, frightened when they had been attacked by the Ignis kingdom on the same day they were going to meet an insightful trio that would give them future advice.

      Two men had come to challenge them to battle - but a young woman by the name of Oishi had supported them in the battle. Those men, Nagayasu and Koroku, had been defeated by the new warlord and Lady Oishi. Humiliated, they had returned to Ignis with their heads lowered to their lord.  
   challenger.  

When they repeated the new warlord's words to their ruler Hideyoshi (the declaration that they would not fall to the likes of them), he had been angered, but also quite thrilled to have a challenger.

News spread fast.

Everyone was more than eager to get their own take on this soon to be opposing force.


	2. :Temptation 1 [Oichi/Genderless Warlord]:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain Warlord is unaware of his friend's feelings.

Oichi had found herself watching (F/n)'s form closely they first time they practiced together. As they sent Eevee and Jigglypuff, she watched how he/she moved with grace, and confidence.

She always admired that in a person.

Jigglypuff had turned back to look at her partner. A mischievous look on it's face that told her that the Pokemon knew what she was thinking. Mostly when she had told them to do their best for their new lady/lord.  
      When they had emerged victorious, Oichi wanted to hug them from how satisfied they looked with themselves. Or more, they wanted them to hold her and congratulate her too. But no, that would be awkward this early into their...relationship.

Into the next month, they'd gotten to know each other a little more, but still not entirely well. Oichi could feel her crush for the warlord continue to grow everyday.  
      She would look them in the face, and would blush as soon as they would look away. She always wanted to say something but the words would get caught in her throat.  
      At the beginning of their second month together, they trained together again. She would watch from her place on the field whenever it wasn't her turn to move. Watch how (F/n) would consider their moves and would plan on how attack an enemy, together, if they could.

She had worried when their Eevee suffered a decent deal of damage, but they had assured her it was alright. She considered it sweet of them to reassure her.

The next month, a sense of jealousy came over Oichi when (F/n)'s advisors arrived. Their first visit had actually been delayed to unfortunate circumstances with the weather and muddy roads. Though now that they were here, she felt her placed with her warlord being somewhat threatened.  
      Mitsunari, Masanori, and Kiyomasa were ripe into their young adulthood. Each was around eighteen years of age, and she was about the same, but she was still intimidated by each of them. All of them were taller than her, more confident than her, and more wise than her.  
      What did she have on them? She was cute, in a younger feminine way. She still had yet to be seen as a mature woman to (F/n). They would often tell her she was cute, and give her something along the lines of a pat on the head.

-

She had hoped to live the rest of their days in peace, training one day every month and then taking the rest off so they could enjoy life. But no. They would have to conquer other kingdoms. The trio that had arrived told this to (F/n). Oichi hadn't told them this. (F/n) seemed initially annoyed that they hadn't been told this. Though they forgave Oichi fairly quickly.

      Why did she have to adore them so much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha~ A smut chapter will be put up after this. Oishi's up first!


	3. :Temptation (On the Side) [Oichi/Genderless Warlord Smut]:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oishi decides to take some time for herself the night before conquering a kingdom. And she can't sleep.

The night before (F/n) planned to go to Ignis, Oichi began to doubt herself and her capability. Their warlord was without any doubt stronger than her.  
      She's been laying in bed for a long while, thinking about this. She's restless, and there's no way to get rid of this energy right away. (F/n)'s room is right next to her's, and she could easily hear the soft breathing of her kingdom's ruler.  
      She sighs as she fiddles with her hair. It's been let down for the night, so it doesn't have the line it normally has. She pauses when she moved her fingers across her scalp. It's...surprisingly sensitive when she focuses on it.

She finds her hands trailed from her head to her neck, and feeling the soft skin there. She imagined the hands touching her were that of (F/n)'s, and she gasps at the shame it would bring her if the warlord ever found out.

But...

Her hands go under the cover, under her night clothes as she plays with her breasts. That's especially nice when she imagines those steady hands on them. She inhales sharply, and scolds herself for thinking like that.  
      (F/n) wouldn't approve... Though, if they lost tomorrow, or conquered in the near future, what would it matter?  
      She moves to look over at the neighboring paper door - nothing. No movement. Just the sound of their steady breathing.

She closes her eyes as she goes back to fondling her breasts. So soft... She wishes she did this more in the past. Maybe if she had more experience with her own body, she could have impressed (F/n) beforehand.  
      The image of (F/n) in between her legs, licking at the most private area of her body, made her shudder. A hand slides from her breast and in between her legs. Ah.... She's wet.  
      How they would lift her legs, and look up at her with that determined gleam in their eyes. They would press their fingers into her, showing her that those hands were more than capable of running everything on their own, to hold up everyone's hopes and dreams.

She gives a soft cry as her fingers brush against her clit - gods, yes! Her fingers dip into her anticipating walls before she finds his truly wanting she is.  
      She starts to thrust her fingers into the hot cavern of her cunt before applying her thumb to her clit again. She finds it to be the perfect combination with the image in her head.

More tongue, further, faster, more pressure - Oichi finds herself tightening her lips and clenching her eyes shut as her orgasm rocks her body. She lowers her hips (when did she start lifting them?) and feels the trembling in her legs lessen.  
      That seemed to be the remedy to finding the sleep she'd been seeking, because she had found herself falling into consciousness after the throbbing in between her legs died down.

It's a shame she didn't know (F/n) was an expert in pretending to be asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha, I tried...


	4. Author's Note

Hey, ahaaah-- So I'm not dead or missing, nor have I abandoned my account.

I had been pretty busy with life when I first started this up, and kind of had my life in a scrambled mess.

But I'm looking for motivation to write this, and have improved in my writing skill! So hopefully I'll be posting stuff sometime in the near future!

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so, this is gonna be one of my larger projects? I'm going to play the game a few times, and the after chapters or whatever, to get a hang of the characters. Though, I'm not sure if I should make separate characters for other genders. I probably will though?? There's gonna be a lotta Yaoi, Yuri, and sorta straight stuff going on. But I'm going to try and follow the timeline the game gives me.
> 
> Oh, and everyone will be 18+ so I'm not too bad of a person~ So, if I don't get any input right away, I'll just go with this. I'll be setting up a tumblr to do requests here I suppose.
> 
>    
> Find me here: http://destructivejump.tumblr.com


End file.
